Mama's Back
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: Madusa isent Chrona's mother but someone else is and she's back for her baby


Mama's Back Miko: yo everyone I got this crazy idea in my head and deside to write it I never liked the thought of Medusa being Crona's mother so im going to give him an awsome mom instead.

Maka and the other's where walking to the death room to talk to Lord Death when they heard a loud noises coming from inside.

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

The ground shook and the door's blasted open and Lord Death was on the floor his mask was off reach shocked everyone to see Death's true face he looked like an older version of kid but instead of white strips on one side of his head they wrapped all around his eyes where just like kids but his skin was paler a red mark in the shape of a hand print was on each of his cheeks and he looked dazed.

"How could you not tell us you found him!" a beautiful yet angry voice called out from inside the room as a lovely woman with midnight black hair a heart shaped face and lovely ocean blue eyes stepped through the door.

Kid gasped and ran over to the woman and wrapped his arms around he waist " Mama I missed you!" he

said as he snuggled his face into her stomach "aawww mama's missed you too baby" Forgetting about her husband she hugged her son and cuddled him lovingly." Lord Death or not im going to Kill you for not telling me you found my child!"

Another woman walked out she looked almost like the first woman but her hair was bright pink color and her eyes where a deep ruby red that blazed with fire as she glared down Death himself who looked like he was going to shit his self any minute.

" ummm whats going on here" Maka asked shyly seeing as this was her boyfriends mother and possible aunt standing before her.

Kagome looked up from her son to the blonde meister and smiled so this was the young woman her son been going on about " well you must be Maka im Kagome and this is my sister Momo and as you have probably guessed im kid's mother guess who named him" she glared at Death and he epped.

Everyone was amazed this was Mrs. Death they turned as another person come in this time it was a man he was tall and very muscular he looked as if he could have been a body builder he was tan from spending lots of time in the sun he was very handsome long spiky blond hair fell to his waist with a start they realized he looked kinda like Crona even their eyes where the same color.

"w-who a-are y-y-you" Crona stammered looking at the man feeling something in his chest twing slightly at the sight of the older man ( _not in that way_) for the first time Momo noticed him and Crona gasped the she looked like him slightly he looked at between the two of them.

" The names Kain and im your father"

"**WHAT!**"

Everyone yelled looking from Crona to the man putting looks two and two togeather "ewww that means you and Medusa did it!" Black Star yelled and everything went silent as an evil aura started to come off the pink haired woman.

" If that bitch even thought of touching my man she would of died an even slower death then id planned for her" her voice was low and deadly venom dripped from each word like poison.

Kain sweat dropped " umm you see Medusa kidnapped Crona when he was born you see the people in my family have a unique trait as you should most likely know what it is by now."

" you mean the black blood?" Soul asked and Kain nodded " yep Medusa did try to get me in her bed a few times even tried to put a love spell on me that never worked because I was stronger then her she wanted to create a witch with the black blood so that she'd be both meister and witch but she failed and after finding out about my beautiful and loveing wife" he cast a nerves glance at Momo who had moved to stand next to Crona an arm wrapped around the boys shoulder running a hand through his short pink hair " was pregnant with a child she kidnapped him and raised him and his standing right here." everyone looked at Crona who was blushing brightly as Momo smiled brightly at him " I never forgave myself for letting that bitch take you we've been searching high and low think how surprised I was to come back and find out you where here all along" she kissed his forehead making Crona blush darkened.

"s-so your my real parents" Crona asked a big part of him hoped it was true that Medusa never gave life to him that it was this beautiful woman that was holding him like her life depended on it.

" yep biologically we are your parents." Crona did something that shocked everyone he hugged Momo tightly burying his face in her chest and cried softly tears silently started to pour from Momo's eyes as she hugged him back burying her face In his hair Kain came over and hugged his family that was finally complete after so long.

Death had long since got off the ground and was standing next to his own family he had put his hood up and was holding his mask in his hands " so this means me and Crona are cousin's?" Kid asked.

" Yep your related" "awesome"

**: A few days later:**

Crona had fallen into life with Kain and Momo easily like he hadn't been gone for 15 years they we're siting around the table having breakfast Ragnerok had learned the hard way from Momo that he wasn't going to boss around Crona any more and was sitting next to Crona at the table eating his own plate of food instead of Crona's Momo set a Crona's plate in front of him and patted his head lovingly " tell me sweetie what do you think of a little brother or sister?" Kain spit out his drink and coughed staring at his wife wide eyed who only smiled at him.

Kain fainted.

**I hope you liked it it just came to me when I was reading a fic about Medusa being Crona's mother so I gave him an awesome mother and father in my new Oc Kain and my favorite Oc Momo if you want this to be more then just a oneshot then review **


End file.
